bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brocks87
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gearslover01 page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 19:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Photo I'm sorry but two things: 1). He's part Native American - but he's not Native American. I'm 1/8 Native American but I'm not Native American - I'm Caucasian. Booker is Caucasian. 2). That't not what we look for in a profile picture. What we look for are clear, frontal pictures of the character. The more the character looks at the camera, the better. 3). That's not how you do a photo. I uploaded a photo under bookerdewittnerd. There is already another picture like the one you are uploading, it's called: Bookerdewittr2_copy.png. You don't upload a new version of a file unless it's the same picture but better HD. 4). I appreciate your contribution but the photo I uploaded stays. Please stop changing bookerdewittnerd into a different picture and stop changing the profile in general. Please do not edit it again. --Gearslover01 (talk) 20:27, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Photo This isn't a competition - I even chose that former picture of Booker that you are so insistent on having. I have been here for five years and connected to the administrators. I was formerly an admin myself - I know the rules. I am trying to tell you the rules. Also - you aren't listening to me about the picture. You do not upload a NEW VERSION. There is already the same picture on the wiki of what you are trying to upload - the file name is in the last message. Even then - I changed the photo with a DIFFERENT, UPLOADED picture because it shows his face better. --Gearslover01 (talk) 22:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Editing The reason why so select people put up info is because they do it correctly. On this wiki we have one purpose - inform. We collect information from the game and the creative team to give the best insight. It isn't a matter of opinion it's fact. As for the images - we prefer character that have a frontal view with a face towards the camera, which the new Booker picture is here for. Also - he is part Native American but even on his official Pinkerton License it reads white. Even the phrase "teepee or two" indicates a very small percent of Booker's lineage is Native American. If not one than two Native Americans have bred in his line, but he is primarily white. Besides, the former picture had no indication he was Native American because he is not Native American. I'm not white-washing him, I'm stating fact like the wiki is supposed to, he is white. --Gearslover01 (talk) 22:37, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Booker's profile image It's not that Gearslover01 has "chosen" which photos have been put in the character info boxes as much as he has provided several high-quality images that have maintained a sense of uniformity (similar lighting, pose, background, etc.) amongst the most important characters from BioShock Infinite. I would be careful when you say that one image "looks more Native American" as a statement like that can have unfortunate implications, especially when made on the Internet. That being said, I myself prefer the previous image, but for VERY different reasons. I think the previous image is more well-lit, shows more of Booker's body, has more vibrant colors, etc. I will talk to Gearslover01 to see if he will reconsider, but, in the meantime, please try to maintain a civil discourse with him to see if this matter can be brought to an amicable end. Unownshipper (talk) 22:45, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I'm going to have to side with Gearslover here, as the picture you posted is inferior in quality to his. Whether one picture or the other "looks more native american" is subject to taste, but also irrelevant, as the objective is to put the best-quality (which, by extension, is also the most accurate) images on the mainspace. I am sorry to put you down like this, but I also urge you to reevaluate the criteria you're using to supersede content produced by other users. --Willbachbakal (talk) 05:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I am not accusing you of racism, nor am I acting out of bad faith. The same cannot be said for you, however, who have made hostile comments at Gearslover on his talk page. Please stop with this behavior. --Willbachbakal (talk) 07:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Like I said, if you did have a better image than Gearslover, I would side with you, but you don't. You're now accusing me of favoritism and are refusing to move the discussion forward. This case is closed, unless you have something productive to add. --Willbachbakal (talk) 22:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Booker's Ethnicity and Persecution You're starting an edit war on Booker DeWitt's article. Please read the reason for why your edit was reverted, and if you disagree with it express yourself on the article's talk page. --Willbachbakal (talk) 02:17, April 10, 2014 (UTC)